wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pearlescent
~hopeless case~ silk|she/her|student appearance Pearlescent is definitely a beauty- her cheery scales, her bright eyes, her elegant form, her strange but in place plumage… There are so many things about her physical form and her scales and feathers that seem otherworldly. She is unique, but sometimes she wishes she could leave herself behind. Pearl is small and a tad pudgy, and is easily and often compared to a baby bunny. Despite her age, she is small and compact, about half the size of a grown MudWing. Her wings are quite large compared to her body, but also considerably stronger. Her horns and claws are blunt but long, and very helpful for digging (not like she would, though). Her antennae are very short, as long as a baby garter snake. Regardless of her meager size, she always has something to say. Pearl’s mainscales vary in color, but they all stay some shade of pink. For instance, curls of grey-pink and hydrangea pink splatter down her spine, but the base color of her scales is rose-colored. Her wings resemble a monarch butterfly’s, at least by pattern. The lighter portion of her wings are a robin egg blue, while the darker section can be described as a somewhat light-toned navy. Strangely, feathery purple plumes adorn the part of her wings where the bones attaching the membranes branch out. As well as her wings, feathery purple plumes can be spotted on the tip of her tail. Ivory-colored spikes run down her back, sharing their hue with the thick, upwards curving bull horns that emerge from her forehead. Her big taffy pink eyes shine with masked fury, as well as pale pink and pale purple spots. Her claws usually retain random flecks of her signature metallic blue claw polish that can sometimes be seen in a pristine full coat on the wicked sharp claws. A knitted infinity scarf varying in colors rests at the base of her neck, more of a stylistic choice than a helpful and warm scarf. A wire bracelet spray-painted gold studded with rhinestones clings to her skinny wrist, the only piece of jewelry she wears. Many are surprised that she wears her bracelet- the cheapness is clear and she always strives to look flawless, but she seems to have an affinity for the wire garment. personality Pearl is inherently mean. No she isn’t overly spunky, but bluntly rude and snippy, finding amusement in tormenting others. She dislikes her nature yes, but she isn’t a good dragon. She strives for perfection, wanting to be one of those ‘popular girls’, and doesn’t mind using others as help to get her there. She hates not getting what she wants, and is a gossip queen of sorts. And to be completely honest, she hates herself. She hates herself for being mean and for degrading other dragonets, but it’s her nature- she can’t help it. Pearl wants to be better, but she wouldn’t leave her friends. Her conflicting thoughts give her occasional personality changes, from mean to sweet or vice versa. She doesn’t sass her popular friends or her somewhat weird family, only the dragons she dislikes and the ones she doesn’t want to talk to or spend time with. The worst thing is the fact that she just does it to impress and entertain her friends. However, she does have a better side, despite her nastiness. She has a soft spot for young dragonets and pets, and will play endlessly with any of her friend’s younger siblings or dogs. She is nice to some of the ‘nerdy’ or ‘wierd’ dragonets, but only in front of teachers to make herself look good. Pearl does have one group of dragons she is her pleasant, charming happy self to; her family. She loves and cherishes her family, especially Zoey, Eve and Knight. She probably holds them closest to her heart, but does occasionally clash with Chloe due to their conflicting virtues and personalities. Category:Content (Droplet the seawing) Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets